Meringue Moor (Episode 34)
- | characters = Mr. Pear | champion = Papa Grande | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very Hard | previous = Cherry Chateau | previous2 = Cherry-Chateau.png | next = Ice Cream Caves | next2 = Ice-Cream-Caves.png }} Story Before episode: Mr. Pear wants to be a candy because he is feeling left out. There is a chocolate-filled pink bucket below him. After episode: Tiffi cuts the rope holding the pear and dips the pear in the chocolate bucket. When the pear comes out, he has turned to a candy. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Meringue Moor is a hard-very hard episode. There are six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and , one very hard level: , and one insanely hard level: . Level 500 was previously an insanely hard ingredient level until it was nerfed which given the chance for 492 to be the hardest level of this episode. This episode continues the extremely unfortunate trend of no new things introduced and also no timed levels. Overall, this episode has the same difficulty as the previous episode, Cherry Chateau. This contains the milestone episode finale, level 500. Gallery |-| Story= The pear is not happy.png|Sigh! Hi! Mr Pear. How is it hanging.png|Hi! Mr. Pear! How's it hanging? I do not fit in. I want to be a candy too!.png|I don't fit in! I want to be a candy too! Let me take care of it for you, Mr Pear.png|Let me take care of it! Pearafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 486 Reality.png|Level 486 - |link=Level 486 Level 487 Reality.png|Level 487 - |link=Level 487 Level 488 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 488 - |link=Level 488 Level 489 Reality.png|Level 489 - |link=Level 489 Level 490 Reality.png|Level 490 - |link=Level 490 Level 491 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 491 - |link=Level 491 Level 492 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 492 - |link=Level 492 Level 493 Reality.png|Level 493 - |link=Level 493 Level 494 Reality.png|Level 494 - |link=Level 494 Level 495 Reality.png|Level 495 - |link=Level 495 Level 496 Reality.png|Level 496 - |link=Level 496 Level 497 Reality.png|Level 497 - |link=Level 497 Level 498 Reality.png|Level 498 - |link=Level 498 Level 499 Reality.png|Level 499 - |link=Level 499 Level 500 V3.png|Level 500 - |link=Level 500 |-| Champion title= Papa Grande.png|Champion title|link=Papa Grande |-| Icon= Meringuemoor.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was released exactly one month and 6 days before the real release of Papa Pear Saga. *This is the second consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. *This is the fifth consecutive episode with nothing new. Many people expected a new element in this episode, and became very upset. *Mr. Pear in the story is said to be Papa Pear from another of King's game Papa Pear Saga. This is because in that game, pears are collected into buckets. In the story, there is a bucket below the pear, having an expression similar to the one from the Papa Pear game. Besides that, the trophy name, Papa Grande, is the name of a power up from Papa Pear Saga. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle, 18 episodes prior to this, to have more than 4 ingredient drop levels. *There are only 3 candy order levels in this episode, just like Delicious Drifts. *Many fans considered this the most disappointing episode, as there were no timed levels for the second episode running, and everyone expected a new element, having not had a new element since Soda Swamp (Episode 29), and there turned out to be nothing new. People were also disappointed that there was not anything special about level 500 - it is just a normal, albeit deceivingly difficult, level. *This episode forms a part of a Hell's Cluster, which comprises levels 480-488 (This episode contains the last three levels of the cluster). **This was formerly the hardest episode in the game. **Currently, this episode has the maximum amount of hexagon levels, being 6 (487, 488, 491, 492, 499, 500) *This is the first time there have been 2 consecutive episodes without a timed level. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being Ingredient Levels. *The release date of this episode coincides with "World Post Day". Category:World Six Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes